Sammy Sallow
"Do what you do. Do what makes you unique. Do what makes you happy." (~Sean McLaughlin) The Fantastic Daydreamer Samantha "Sammy" Sallow is a transfer student and a quite peculiar girl from various points of view. Not quite the preppy school girl you would expect from an English-born gal, she is apparently as joyful as the sun and as hard to actually decipher as the universe. Having changed countries during elementary school, she has a gift of making people want to pick on her, but also find those few, good friends. About History TBA School Life TBA Appearance Having average height and weight and endowed with a rather small, yet not quite flat chest, this description until now sounds like she is your common girl. Sammy's brown eyes match her cinder, to-chest hair that she sports in diverse styles, at times looking like it doesn't get along with a comb, these features being accompanied by freckles speckled on her face and a mark on her cheek from a fight in middle school. Besides that, she has quite the pale skin: she tried tanning, but for her it take ages to get a consistent color all over her body. However, the most defining detail about Sammy is her choice of clothing, which is hard to describe with one word. A trademark of hers could be considered hats, head/earphones and funny or cute shirts, which could serve as some sort of hint when looking for her. At this moment, her favorite outfit consists of a brown leather cap, a pink long sleeved shirt depicting a penguin wearing a tophat, a rather loosely worn sweater coat, a plain pair of blue jeans and a pair of purple boots with fur trimming. As for accessories, she wears a pair of orange flower earrings, a purple sparkling necklace and a pair of headphones around her neck she got from Alexy, which explains why she's so reluctant to take them off. Personality TBA Relationships Canon Characters The Boys Nathaniel Nathaniel was the first student she met in the school, and at the beginning Sammy was a bit attracted to him (at least comparing to Castiel, the second guy she met). She respects him for being Student Council President, a position she considers she could never hold, always offers to help despite not being part of the council and not planning to join, and knows she can count on him for academical help. ￼While it is true she now considers him only a friend and at some points he does mildly creep her out, she often lets it slide and tries to hang out with him when he's not busy. Castiel Sammy and ￼Castiel had a rocky start and it would be a lie to say they are super close right now. She was never a big fan of bad boys, but she deserves points for at least trying to talk to the resident grumpy guy without making him blow up. Sammy is aware that he could have a soft side under all that rage... but she isn't really eager to look for it when she is always metaphorically greeted with a flip of the bird. While after the Deborah incident she started trying more to get closer to him, there is still a long way until they can be real friends. At least you can't say that they hate each other, right? Kentin Kentin is Sammy's very best friend, and the one that recently made ￼her question her feelings about him. Back before the transfer to Sweet Amoris Sammy, while in her tomboy stage, was the one who mostly took care of the ones who messed with him, usually resorting to fights for that, one also resulting in the small scar on her cheek. When she met him again at Sweet Amoris at the beginning she was afraid that he will not want to be her friend now that she's more girly, but was relieved when he greeted her with open arms nonetheless. While she never liked him with the intensity he loved her, she never openly rejected him as to not break his heart and continue their friendship. When Ken left for military school she has been really sad, only to her surprise see him as a whole new man when he returned to Sweet Amoris: Kentin. While she is worried that he is trying too hard to be someone he's not, she still treats him like her best friend, she being one of the only people he at least partially tolerates calling him "Ken". Sammy does respect his request about his name most of the times, but usually drops his old nickname in a joking manner when he calls her by her middle school nickname of "Samuel" just for fun. Especially during the Deborah incident, she realised she might have a different type of feelings for him, and, while she caught on signs of Kentin possibly still loving her, she is too scared to confess to him. Hopefully things will change soon... Jade They don't speak that much as she mostly only finds him now and then while in the Gardening Club, but they are currently on decent terms. Sammy usually contacts him when she wants to ask him for advice when her parents encounter problems with their flowers. Lysander Lysander is... a true enigma to Sammy. He is not the one she talks to the most, but his aura makes her interested (in a non-romantic way) to know more about him. While at times she doesn't know exactly what to say to him, she wishes they could be closer friends, and at least there is a bond of mutual respect between them. Also, ever since she met him, Sammy made a game out of finding Lysander's constantly lost notebook. Leigh While not interacting that much with each other, they have a positive relationship as Sammy helped Leigh make up with Rosalya and do chat now and then about mundane things when she comes to his shop. Dake Even if he has a flirty attitude a bit too much for Sammy to handle, she actually doesn't consider him a bad guy at all, even feeling a bit bad that she ended up snapping at him to make him go away during her beach day with Nathaniel, as during that time she was still crushing on the council president. They did briefly met again at the orientation race before it began, this time having to turn down his offer again due to once more being together with Nathaniel, and a third time at the mall. In the latter case she finally accepted his offer to hang out and enjoyed a nice day together before Lucy joined them and took him away. Alright, Sammy helped her, but just because she isn't interested in him in that way. Alexy While Kentin is her best straight guy friend, Alexy is easily her best gay guy friend. And not because he is her only gay friend. Him and Sammy hang out a lot, fooling and joking around to their hearts' desire and sometimes also teasing Armin. Sammy religiously listens to Alexy's fashion advice, his style being one she simply adores. As a token of their friendship, he even bought her a pair of headphones identical to his, while Sammy bought matching keychains for them: as colorful as their personalities. However, this didn't stop her from slapping Alexy when she thought she betrayed him during the Deborah incident: this shows how much he means to her if even an illusion hurt her so much. Fortunately, they both quickly forgot about it Armin Two words: gamers unite. Sammy was excited from the start to find a fellow game lover, so most of their conversations are centered around the newest games, conventions, strategies and gamers. Now and then she even comes over to his house for sleepovers, mostly because she doesn't have much when it comes to gaming back at home. They actually sit next to each other in class, so when Armin is playing games she tends to peek too. At least if someone gets in trouble for it it won't be her. The Girls Iris Iris is one of the first girls Sammy met in school and one of the girls she hangs out with more often. Optimistic and pleasant, Sammy is fond of Iris' attitude and enjoys spending time together with her. From time to time, Sammy offers to help Iris with her classes following the tutoring session after Iris failed an exam and Sammy was the one who helped her with math. Amber While at first harboring some deep hatred for Amber, as time went by it all turned into annoyance, if not even only mild irritation. Everytime they interact Sammy tries to act civil with her, even if it never works, so she usually tries to not cross paths with Amber often. She never understood bullies, anyway. Li Sammy and Li have only interacted without Amber being around while they had to clean the graphitti in school, at which point Li was rude to her. Sammy tries to avoid making any assumptions about her, however, as she doesn't know her well enough. Charlotte From Amber's clique, Charlotte might be the one Sammy tolerates the most, mostly because she seems a bit more mature than Amber and Li. It is true that they haven't interacted much in private, though. Rosalya Rosalya is easily Sammy's best female friend in school, despite the fact that the platinum-haired girl scares her from time to time and teases her about private things, such as when she criticised Sammy's underwear collection while boys were in the room. Sammy knows that with Rosalya she can talk about absolutely everything, such as Rosalya knows she can freely confide into Sammy, and they would both do anything for the other. Sammy never told anyone, but she considers Rosalya like a big sister to her. Kim Despite not hanging around on a daily basis, Kim and Sammy have a positive relationship. Unlike with Castiel, with Kim Sammy had an easier time to connect despite her tough exterior, mostly because Kim is way more open than Castiel with new people. Violette Violette is one of the few people Sammy is more willing to show her drawings to, mostly because she knows Violette wouldn't laugh, but give advice instead. The shy girl reminds Sammy of when she was younger, so she, alongside Kim, does her very best to protect the adorable girl from the harm of the cruel world, while trying to help her become more open. Melody Melody and Sammy have quite the mixed relationship. Even if they don't hate each other, they are not on the best terms, especially given Sammy had a crush on Nathaniel for quite some time in the past. Now, after she had moved on, she can't help but feel that Melody is still jealous of her, even for simply hanging out with Nathaniel. Sammy wishes that Melody understood she is no longer after her crush, she even trying to redirect Nathaniel towards Melody Peggy Sammy has no idea what to think of Peggy. On one side, Peggy can be a useful ally at times. On the other side, more than a few times Peggy caused her trouble, spreading rumors about her that sometimes weren't even true. While she did partially forgive Peggy after she published an article about her assaulting Deborah, she doesn't hang out with her much. Capucine Sammy doesn't really have an opinion about Capucine, given they don't talk often. She is a bit sad the girl wants to be like Amber, though. Nina While they don't interact that much, Sammy has to admit that now and then Nina simply terrifies her. She made sure to mention early on that she is not romantically interested in Lysander as to avoid Nina's wrath, and from then on the younger girl has been really sweet to her. She even brings Sammy little gifts, even if Sammy is aware that's bribe so she would help Nina. Sammy doesn't mind it that much, though. Deborah Deborah. Even the hatred Sammy originally felt for Amber couldn't compare to what she feels when she hears that name. The girl almost destroyed her social life by making almost everyone hate her and was about to even get away with it, including having done the same to Nathaniel in the past and planning to use Castiel once again, if it wouldn't have been for the Anti-Deborah squad: the students who still had faith in Sammy uniting against the enemy. Simply put, if it wouldn't have been for others, she would have executed Armin and Kentin's original plan by herself. Hopefully they won't meet again, or else. Lucy Lucy and Sammy have a amiable relationship from Sammy's former school, even if Sammy hung out more with Kentin than with her. Usually they get along, Sammy even not really minding Lucy with her little schemes from time to time, just for fun. However, this didn't stop Sammy from getting mad at her when she insulted Kentin, even if she forgave her as long as Lucy was gonna apologise to him. The Adults Agatha Her aunt and her mother's sister, Sammy feels really close to her and surprisingly doesn't find her taste in fashion weird at all (afterall, she likes what Alexy wears). Even if she doesn't get to see her that often, she is happy everytime she randomly pops up at school, and not only because she gives her nice little gifts when she does. Mrs. Shermansky The principal of Sweet Amoris, pretty much knows Sammy is a good girl due to her constant involvement in school activities and good grades. It is true that there have been a few times Sammy upset her without wanting to, but Sammy makes sure to avoid doing both because of her morality... and because Mrs. Shermansky is terrifying. Mr. Faraize Despite History and Geography not being subjects Sammy is best at, she still enjoys Mr. Faraize's classes due to his teaching smile that makes her want to pay attention. Sammy is one of the students Mr. Faraize is not as shy around and she is always asking him if he needs help with anything. Boris Sammy and Boris don't interact much outside of P.E. class, but overall Sammy thinks he's ok. A tiny bit weird, but he is a not a bad guy. She even time to time asks him how Dake is doing, and no: not because she likes him like that Non-Canon Characters Family Margaret Sallow Sammy's mother, she works as a Physics teacher at a different school. The more dramatic one of her parents, she tends to want to keep all clean and neat to avoid conflict. Even if she is somewhat paranoid at times, Sammy loves her a lot, and not just for food and clean clothes, and want to help her with any ocassion. Julian Sallow Sammy's father, he is stricter than his wife and tends to look like a stick in the mud at times. However, this doesn't mean he doesn't love his family and wants to do what it takes for them to have a good life. As he is a businessman, he tends to wants his family to have the best, which includes his princess having the best boyfriend around. Adrian Sallow Sammy's older brother, they used to be very close in the past. Sure, they had the basic older brother-younger sister dynamic where he is better than her at almost everything and they bicker a lot, but they still loved each other. Sammy refuses to say why, but at one point they fully stopped talking to each other after he moved out with his girlfriend. Scotch Sammy's pet dog, it was her father's idea to name him like that due to him being a Scottish Terrier. He is kinda old right now, but he surely didn't change his schedule of daily eat, sleep and repeat. Luckily for him, Sammy loves him anyway. Friends Alice MacAllister Sammy's best friend o￼n the internet, they have actually never met in person. However, this doesn't stop them from knowing almost everything about each other, so it wouldn't be any different if they got to meet in real life. Currently, Alice is a student in an elite highschool where she studies art, so the girls tend to share their latest adventure with each other. Other Candies None for now. If interested, hit me up Outfits High School Normal.png|Casual PJs.png|Pajamas Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Race.png|Race Concert.png|Concert Play.png|Play Prom.png|Prom Homewear.png|Homewear Date.png|Date Club.png|Party Sport.png|Gym Country.png|Farm Halloween.png|Halloween Christmas.png|Christmas Easter.png|Easter Young.png|Younger University University.png|Casual Halloween U.png|Halloween Christmas U.png|Christmas Easter U.png|Easter Trivia * Category:Candies Q-Z Category:Kentin Category:Candies Category:Female